The Sohmas Invade
by superwholockstuck420
Summary: A story where Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Hatsuharu, go to Ouran Academy and stumble into the host club. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Tohru walked with Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu to the big pink building. She still wasn't exactly sure how she got there. One minute she was taking a test at school, and the next she was packing her bags, off to a place called Ouran Acadamy. It was really hard to leave Hana and Uo, but hey promised that they would look after Mom for her. Besides, this was a great opportunity for her and the others and she was really looking forward to it.

"Why is this school so damn pink?" Kyo grumbled. "It's beginning to make me sick."

"Shut up you stupid cat, nobody asked your opinion," Yuki replied.

"Guys, please don't fight now, it's our first day," Tohru pleaded.

"Besides," Yuki added, "you don't want to upset Haru." Kyo shot Yuki a pissed look, but didn't say anything else. They all walked up the long sidewalk to the doors. They were still pretty far away.

"This is so exciting!" Momiji yelled, "I'm going to make so many friends and-"

Momiji was interrupted by a fist colliding with his head.

"God, I swear, every time you open you freaking mouth!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Waaah! Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji cried.

"Please shut up," Yuki said, sounding very annoyed.

"Guys, come on. We need to get to class. We're going to be late," Tohru stated nervously.

"Yes let's go," Haru agreed.

Momiji stopped crying and they began to walk again, Kyo tugging angrily at his black and purple tie. They finally made it inside, but they spent another 20 minutes arguing about where the office was and getting themselves lost.

"Maybe we should ask someone for directions?" Tohru suggested. However, Kyo and Yuki were bickering too loud for them to hear her. She glanced at Hatsuharu and saw that he was looking really annoyed and knew it wouldn't be long before Black Haru paid them a visit. She needed to so something and fast, before their whole day was ruined.

"Hey, are you guys lost?" a kind sounding voice behind her asked. Tohru turned to see a short boy with brown eyes and hair standing behind her.

"Um yes," Tohru replied nervously.

"Are you looking for the office? I could take you there." The boy responded.

"Oh no! I don't want to be a bother! I'm sure you're already really busy yourself!" Tohru said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I understand how confusing this school is. It even took me a few months to understand how it worked." The boy smiled kindly.

"Oh, well thank you so much! I can make it up to you later. My name's Tohru!"

"I'm Haruhi."

Tohru turned around and quickly stopped the fight that was brewing. The boy began to lead them through the maze of a school.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo demanded.

"He is your guide, so you should treat him with respect," two voices said in unison. Tohru turned around to see to twin boys that practically dove over them to grab Haruhi. They both had red hair and identical mischievous grins pasted on their face.

"Oh look, a new toy," one of them said.

"This will be fun," said the other.

"LIKE HELL IT WILL," Kyo screamed.

"What are you planning on doing to Miss Honda?" Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"Cut it out you guys!" Haruhi yelled angrily. The twins however dismissed her with a wave of their hands.

"We just want to have some fun," one of them whined.

"Come on, its their first day," Haruhi growled. Then she turned to Tohru. "I'm sorry that they are such jerks. They're really not that bad once you get to know them."

"Oh no, it's fine! Nobody got hurt or anything!" Tohru waved her hands franticly.

"Nobody got hurt yet," Kyo snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins attached themselves to Tohru's arms. "If you know what's good for you, you won't lay a finger on us. Or we might have to call Honey- Senpai," they grinned wickedly.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHO THAT IS, JUST LET GO OF HER BEFORE I KNOCK YOU THROUGH THAT WINDOW!" Kyo screamed.

The twins laughed and ran in circles around the group, with Kyo chasing them.

"You IDIOT, can you for once not cause such a big scene?" Yuki glared daggers at Kyo.

"SHUT UP, NO ONE ASKED YOU, YOU STUPID RAT!" Kyo yelled over his shoulder. The bell rang causing everyone to freeze.

"Now look what you did, you idiots. You made us late because you just can't shut up and do a simple thing like find the god damn office," a dark and angry voice growled. Everyone turned to stare in fear at Hatsuharu, who was glaring at them like he was ready to murder them. Black Haru.

Kyo was the first to recover. "Like you're one to talk! All your crappy sense of direction did was get us even more lost!" he yelled.

"Oh, well maybe it's your fault for letting me lead you!" Haru responded clenching his fists. Pretty soon Haru and Kyo were all up in each other's faces yelling insults.

"Let's just go to class. We don't need to cause any trouble," Tohru said softly.

"Yeah, Miss Honda is right. You don't want to upset her Kyo," Yuki stated calmly. Then he turned to Haruhi, "Please forgive their violent outbursts, they both have really bad tempers."

"Um, yeah. It's ok," Haruhi stared at the angry pair, who were starting to throw punches.

"Come on, FIGHT!" Haru yelled swinging a fist towards Kyo's head.

"No way! Do you even know where we are?!" Kyo yelled, dodging Haru's foot.

"It doesn't matter! You've never had a problem with it before!"

"What, are you stupid?"

Suddenly, both boys were knocked forcefully to the ground by Yuki. "You two really are idiots," he sighed. Hatsuharu sat up turning back to White Haru.

"What happened?" Haru asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," growled Kyo.

"That was interesting," a voice said behind them. Kyoya was standing a few feet away, taking notes.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Making sure that they aren't causing problems," he stated simply. "Ah, the Sohmas have arrived. Though, I must say, do you think it's wise to go to a school like this? The girls here are used to being hugged and cuddled by the boys."

The Sohmas and Tohru froze. Why would he even say that? Unless, he knew.

"Well, nice to meet all of you! I'm Momiji, and I hope we can all be good friends!" Momiji jumped up and hugged Kyoya.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kyo yanked Momiji off of Kyoya and began shaking him furiously.

"Help, Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji cried. He struggled out of Kyo's grasp. "Haru-Chan, save me!" he flung himself into Haruhi's torso. There was an explosion of smoke and Haruhi was knocked to the ground. But even worse was the fact that there was a small bunny sitting on her lap.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?!" everyone except for Kyoya and Momiji yelled. Suddenly curious heads were peering out of classrooms, alarmed by the sound. "Ok, what's going on here?" a teacher asked. "We were just taking this spare uniform to the laundry," explained Kyoya, picking up Momiji's clothes, "when we ran into these new students. Then, this rabbit came out of nowhere, and everyone was startled." "Oh, ok" the teacher escorted all the students back to their classes. "You're a girl?" Yuki looked at Haruhi. "Um, yeah," she responded. "WHY CAN'T ANYONE WEAR THE RIGHT UNIFORM THESE DAYS!?" Kyo yelled. "Well, I have a debt to pay, and this is the only way I can pay it," she shrugged. "Why do you have debt?" Momiji asked. "That bunny talked!" Haruhi dropped Momiji on the ground in surprise. "Ow, that hurt. Why is everyone mean to me?" he whined. "What the hell?" the twins said in unison. "Now, why is Momiji a rabbit?" Haruhi asked. "Um…." Large sweat drops appeared on Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu's heads. "That's none of your damn business," Kyo growled. "How did you know that I'm a girl anyway?" Haruhi whispered. "Maybe we should discuss things in the host club room. We'll have privacy there." Kyoya suggested. "Ok" Momiji said happily. "But, what about class?" asked a very stunned Tohru Honda. "I'm sure that your teachers won't mind." Kyoya said. "We're not going anywhere with you!" Kyo screamed. "You and your calm, annoying face are just pissing me off!" "There is really no need to shout," Kyoya said calmly. "I am right next to you, you know." "QUIT BEING SUCH A SMART ASS!" steam practically shot out of Kyo's ears. "Come on; let's go to this 'Host Club' room before Momiji changes back," said Yuki. "FINE," Kyo grunted. "Hmmm… 'change back'?" Haruhi said softly to herself. "Sounds good to me!" Momiji squealed happily. "This is going to take a lot of explaining," Haruhi muttered. So they all were led down the labyrinth halls of Ouran Acadamy until they reached Music Room #3. 


End file.
